


Thoughts (And Random Blurbs of Writing)

by Yaya2547



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I basically have a big existential crisis while reading/ writing some of these, Random & Short, Tags Are Hard, This story is a big WTF, What Have I Done, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaya2547/pseuds/Yaya2547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just documents that I've written on but never went back to. They make no sense to me. Most of these were probably written at 2 AM or sometime like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I'll end up posting an update chapter later on. Probably the next chapter will be an update chapter, I'm just too lazy/ tired to write one right now.

Stories are like snow globes; they capture some beautiful moments but are fragile and delicate. One wrong move in a story could turn it from a great wonder to a catastrophe. You marvel at the beauty and discuss it with others. Then you try to find a hidden meaning in there, take apart all the details and make them into a bigger picture. With a snow globe you marvel at in peace, then show others and talk to them about it. You look at what the artist has captured and start tearing it apart like a kid with wrapping paper on a present. You look up the meaning of the object and discuss it with your friends. And maybe you rant on and on about how interesting it is but you’re just captivated.  
And it takes your breath away when you finally finish all this work and know everything it has to offer. Like that little knob on the bottom? Yeah, you found that when you dropped it, cracking the glass a tiny bit, chipping it slightly on the bottom, and ended up discovering it plays music. Then you find that song and play it on repeat until you know every tone, every beat and vibration is etched into your very being and you researched the meaning of it. With a story, that might be a plot twist. You have every word, every syllable and every sentence is ingrained in your mind and you discover every aspect of it.  
But no matter what you hold that story close and keep it with you.


	2. Updates!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you are reading this story, but if so, I'm sorry if updates are slow. I do have other things going on, and I will try to get a new story up. Soon, if possible.

Okay. So I might start posting stories again? Tell me if you want me to start posting stories again. I have a one shot book that I’ve started writing but there are no one shots in it because I never got around to actually writing them. I’ve started one shots yes, but have I finished any? No, not yet.  
I have a new story on Wattpad, if any of you follow me on there. But Friday I dropped my phone screen down on the tile by accident and the bottom of the screen shattered. I can’t use it so updates might be slow for that one.   
This is a thing. Yep. I was looking around the desktop of my computer and found some random documents. I organize everything so I don’t know how I didn’t find these earlier. Some are more recent than others. There is probably a lot of angst in these. I might change the tags if I do end up posting them.  
I think that’s all so BYES! (Sorry these are so short but it does say SHORT stories and writings in the summary.)


	3. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a poem I worte on paper a few days ago. It's actually really depressing. ¡¡¡¡¡¡TRIGGER WARNING, CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE!!!!!

Stare, stare, stare   
At this blank canvas  
With nothing there

And then a glint  
A shine in the corner of my eye  
That's just a little hint

I stand, and think  
For the object that I have   
Is sure to be stained pink

And some may call it crude  
But I am just depressed   
So please don't be rude

For when you see my scars  
I know what I've done  
I know the meaning behind each memoir

And maybe I've gone too far  
Cause you find me half dead  
But know I'm on par

And these lines  
They tell a story  
One that has had its fines


	4. The Girl of Colors

Let me tell you about a story of a girl.  
  
She was an explosion of color, the sun on a dreary day, she was kind, and wonderful, and maybe she spent too much time locked away doing God knows what behind those closed doors, but people say it was because she liked the peace and calm. People would always exclaim "Oh what a joy she is." and "She's so wonderful. Kind, pretty, and skinny. How could anybody not love her?" But what most people didn't see were her demons. Her living monsters chaining her to her bedroom, forcing her to smile when she wanted to cry, because if anybody ever found out about her demons, the demons would have their fit of rage for being discovered. And she would be on the receiving end of it. They would scream words like "Fag" and "Disgusting", "Pig", "Fat", "Ugly", "Worthless", "Fuck-Up", "Disaster" and everything in-between. For months this would happen, but not because of anger, no. The demons liked to torture this girl. They discovered her weakness and took advantage of it. They screamed at her all day, and sometimes (if she was lucky) she could tune them out, if only for a while. But most days she acted on these thoughts, running on auto-pilot, for what she did was ingrained in her head and her body. She became addicted quickly and would occasionally let the demons scream their horrid words, slowly tearing her inside out while the rest of the world lay in blissful ignorance to this girl being terrorized by her own self.

  
The girl continuously hinted at the awful things she had done, but one day she said too much. The girl had tried to slit her wrist and ended up with a small scar instead of a wake-less sleep. She was talking to the boy and was asked the question of "Do you like pain?" and instead of lying she replied,  
"I love pain, especially when inflicted on myself. Why do you think I have this scar? That scar is because I wanted to feel pain, and sleep. Sleep without waking up, taking that first breath of air without breathing." And he understood what she meant. He gave her a disapproving look and told her not to do it again. And later that night when she picked up her blade she actually considered what he said, but thought he doesn't actually care and continued on anyways, because when would he see anyways.  
And then it happened. She let someone in, she to- she showed somebody the awful things she had done to her body. And maybe she had tuned the demons out that day or they had thought they knew what humans were like. Because humans can't deal with imperfections. They're terrified and disgusted by scars. But not all humans are the same. The girl she opened up to, took her under her wing. She wasn't disgusted or terrified or disappointed by the things the girl had done, she wanted to help. And with the help from the boy, they helped to decrease the amount of times the girl cut, they had almost drained the snake of its venom.

  
And the two filled the girl with strength she couldn't provide herself. They helped her to fight her demons. But while she may have had strength and power around her two angels, the demons would find holes, they would creep into her sunny paradise and taint it, the blue skies would grey, the water would turn black and murky, and the sun would disappear. But the angels wouldn't let this happen, they would give their Girl of Colors, tainted by depression and sadness, her rainbow of strength. And they did. The Rainbow Girl; she later would accept that as a nickname, for her angels could only call her their Girl of Colors, was able to defeat her demons by herself and she realized her potential. She saw all the great things that she was and ever would be. The road to this self realization was long and difficult but more than worth it, once the girl blossomed after her demons were defeated and was able to enjoy herself just as much as others around her did. (Note: Edgardo, a friend of mine, helped me write the end of this. The whole last paragraph was written off of a 'rough draft' he had written for me. I put it below so you guys could see. I also didn't include the last part of Edgardo's short little thing because A: I'm not amazing and B: My story isn't over yet. I'm still at the part where I need help fighting my demons, and they still get to me.)

  
...and then one day this girl found some pretty cool friends who did everything they could to help her fight these demons. Although they tried their hardest sometimes the demons would find strength while the girl was not surrounded by these friends but not to worry. Eventually these friends gave the girl all the strength she needed and she was finally able to fight the demons off by herself and realize her potential. The road to this self realization was long and difficult but more than worth it the girl blossomed once her demons were defeated and was able to enjoy herself just as much as others around her did. This is a story all about the amazing K.S.C

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more things like this. (Note: Should I make it longer than one chapter? Let me know in the comments)
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated. I will try to respond to all comments. Have a nice (insert time) ^.^


End file.
